Rayquaza: Great Storm
by Allen Grier
Summary: A little girl with a special power. Her life changes forever when her parents lifes are take by a mysterious green dragon:


**Prologue:**

**Calm before the storm**

"Very good class! If you treat your Bellsprout with respect, it will show respect for you. Feed it, water it, and care for it as if it were your own. No Mindy don't do that! Bellsprout are not some weed you can just pluck from the soil!" The school teacher said. One of the boys began to cry. "Nick! What did you do?"

"It cut me!" He said crying.

"It wouldn't have attacked you if you hadn't sprayed it with herbicide! They're very delicate!

"Mommoy?" a little girl asked. "Something is wrong with Rooty!" The little girl said beginning to cry. Rooty is the nickname she gave to her Bellsprout. Rooty was growing very brightly. The whole room lit up.

"Biala, what did you do? This is wonderful!" her mother exclaimed.

"Nothing, I just watered it!" Biala said still worried. Another pokemon stood in Rooty's place.

"Sweetie! There's nothing wrong! You're the first of my students to ever make one of our Bellsprout to evolve so early! Rooty evolved into Weepinbell!" her mother said, cheering her up.

"Hi Rooty." She said. Biala was only 5 years old and in kindergarten at Sunnyside Elementary. Her mother taught a Pokèmon care class, and her daughter is her star pupil!

Biala's mother looked out the window. "We're going to get a pretty bad storm soon. Class dismissed. Everyone head straight home. All after school activities have been canceled. You need to get home as soon as possible. The school will be closed in 15 minutes. This is going to be the biggest storm of the century." She said worriedly, as the children packed up their things and left. She grabbed Biala by the arm, picked her up, and locked the door as she left.

Back at home, Biala ran into her room. "Aw. Why won't you hatch?" she asked looking at the blue and white egg sitting on her bed stand.. She walked over to her aquarium. It was almost as big as the wall and just as long. Inside was a large school of Luvdisc led by a lone Feebas. "Hello. How are you all doing?" She asked, throwing in a handful of Pokèblock. "Wow, you sure do like blue and indigo Pokèblock don't you Feebas?" She walked over to the sliding glass door connecting her room to the courtyard outside. She looked down and saw a little pink cat and a blueish-green dinosaur Pokèmon scratching to get in. "Skitty! Bulbasaur!" She cried, opening the door. Skitty Meowed in excitement as she and Bulbasaur ran into the room. "You need to stay inside now. It's going to storm!"

The storm rolled in and roared across the land. The sky shown bright although it was already 10:00PM. Biala's mother and father were talking while she was playing in her room. "Honey, where is Biala?" he asked very frightened.

"She's in her room!" her mother answered.

"He's watching us. We need to hide her. Take Biala to the safe room and hide there with her."

"I'm not leaving you!" her mother shouted.

"Biala!" her father called.

"Yes daddy?" she answered coming downstairs.

"You and mommy need to go to the safe room."

"But why?" she asked.

"Don't question your father! Come with me! Be careful honey." she said kissing him.

"Don't worry about me. Come on." he said.

"Bulbasaur! Skitty!" Biala cried. The two Pokèmon came running to her side. Her father pushed and her mother into the safe room. Just then a bolt of lightning flashed and the roof was gone. In the sky a great green dragon's body churned in the clouds. All of a sudden there was silence. Not a cloud moved, not a branch, not a leaf. The wind didn't blow, and the lightning stopped. Only an enormous dragon was visible in the sky. It spoke.

"Job well done Nite. You are very wise."

"Quiet, Dragon. What do you want with my family?"

"You knew I was coming so you should know why I'm here."

"Leave my family alone.

"So you DO know why I'm here? You have a very cute daughter."

"Leave her out of this. Your quarrel is with me."

"My quarrel is with the family who sealed me away."

"Leave NOW."

"You know very well I don't leave empty handed." he said opening one hand.

"Not this time." he said smirking. Just then, a Charizard flew from the courtyard and attacked the dragon with a fire blast. The dragon caught the blast and directed it towards her father. He fell as he was hit with the attack.

"Sly, aren't we? But too slow. You should know better. That disobedience will cost you dearly." the dragon said opening its mouth wide. Biala's mother had been watching from the safe room in fear. A beam of light shot from the dragons mouth towards her husband.

"No!" she screamed, jumping out to help him. But it was too late. Both were caught in the blast. Biala watched, horrified as it hit. When the light cleared, the dragon was gone. But so were her mother and father. She ran to the spot which they stood, crying. She noticed a burnt spot where she was standing.

"Mommy? Daddy?"


End file.
